Control unit housings are used in modern vehicle construction where they accommodate, for example, control components of the vehicle control system, the components being connected by means of plug connectors to sensors and to the functional elements that are to be controlled. After a printed circuit board that accommodates an electronic circuit is inserted into the control unit housing, the control unit housing is closed in a media-tight manner by means of a suitable cover and seals associated with the cover in order to protect the control system against unfavorable environmental conditions. A known control unit housing of the general type under consideration includes, for example, a plug frame that is open on two sides and that has material projections formed therein for receiving plug pins. The material projections contain passage holes or the like into which plug pins are directly inserted such that the two contact ends of the plug pins project out of the associated passage holes. A first contact end directed into the housing interior for a press-fit connection is provided with a printed circuit board that is to be inserted into the control unit housing. The second contact end projects out of the control unit housing, which is closed after the printed circuit hoard is mounted, and is provided for the connection of a plug connector.
One disadvantage of such known control unit housing is that the mounting force that acts on the plug pins during mounting of the printed circuit board by means of a press-fit connection has to be absorbed by associated submatrices on which the plug pins are supported by means of shoulders, which are formed on the plug pins, this being relatively complicated in respect of mounting. In addition, it is absolutely necessary, because of the described mounting technique, for the control unit housing to initially be in the form of a plug frame with two access openings, in which plug frame the access opening opposite the access opening for inserting the printed circuit board is required for arranging the submatrices. In order to close the control unit housing in a media-tight manner after mounting of the printed circuit board, two covers, each with an associated seal, are required.